


wet san francisco, dry manhattan

by Anonymous



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, quickie in the band van
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: While theSonsare on tour, Colin pays Ezra a surprise visit in San Francisco.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ezra was in San Fran on Wednesday for a show, Colin was in San Fran Thursday for a charity event....

 

 

His phone buzzed and he was digging it out of pocket before it even fully registered.  _ God _ , why did he decide to wear such tight pants, can barely get his hand in— here we go!

Ezra's face fell as he scanned his notifications. Not seeing what he wanted, he stuffed the device back into his pocket with a twist of his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Lilah asked, strolling past with two duffel bags worth of equipment like it was nothing. "Are they saying mean things about you on the internet again?"

"I don't use the internet," Ezra replied, distracted. "You know that."

Lilah only hummed, smiling as she ducked out onto the stage. She seemed to be in oddly high spirits for someone who claimed to be feeling under the weather. 

There was about an hour left before they were scheduled to play. They were the first band up but with setup almost done, Ezra didn’t see the harm in ducking out back for a smoke.

His hand-rolled cigarette was a little floppy, bits of tobacco spilling out of its loose wrapping as he tried to light it. Still, the nicotine settled something in his chest. He leaned against the alley wall, exhaling into the warm night air.

Colin used to make fun of him for this, eyeing his papers and ziplock bag of loose tobacco. Outright laughing as Ezra attempted to combo the two into some semblance of a cigarette. 

“For someone who smokes so much weed, you should know how to roll properly,” Colin had teased, gently taking the half-rolled cig from his hands. He folded the paper over the tobacco, pinching it between expert fingers. His tongue darted out to wet the edge and Ezra couldn’t help staring. 

Before Ezra knew it, there was a perfectly rolled cigarette held out in front of his mouth. He leaned forward, accepting it between his lips. “Thanks,” he murmured.

Ever the gentleman, Colin even had a lighter ready. Ezra held his gaze as he leaned in again, dipping the end of the cig into the flame.

Pulling back, he exhaled out of the corner of his mouth, blowing the smoke to the side. “Maybe you could teach me.”

“Hm?”

“Teach me how to roll,” Ezra clarified, grinning. His eyes darkened and feeling especially bold, he added, “But I’m sure that’s not the only thing you could teach me.”

Colin’s brows raised to his hairline before he barked out a laugh. But he didn’t bolt, so Ezra had taken it as encouragement. It was a risk that paid off, mostly.

He was shaken out of his reverie by a buzz in his pocket. Prepared to be disappointed again, Ezra took his time finishing the cig first. The brick wall was rough against the back his head as he tilted back, sighing a plume of smoke into the sky. 

He’d been excited for the west coast portion of their tour for, admittedly, selfish reasons. There was his sister here in San Francisco, of course, but the not-so-secret highlight was going to be tomorrow, in Los Angeles. So when, a few weeks back, he got the news that a certain someone wasn’t even going to be home on that particular date he was...upset, to say the least.

Not that he had any right to be. Colin was a busy man. He can’t make time for all his friends—  or whatever they were.

_ We’re like ships passing in the night _ , Colin had texted him. He had even included a sad emoji which made Ezra laugh despite himself.

Ezra sighed again and was about to pull his phone out when the side door opened, Lilah’s head poking out. “Someone’s here to see you, Ezra.”

“Who?” he frowned as he followed her inside. But before she could answer, he saw a familiar shape leaning against the wall of the dark hallway, dressed in jeans and a henley, opened down to the fourth button. Of their own accord, his legs had already sprinted the few feet that separated them, and he all but threw himself into the other man’s arms. “Colin!”

Vaguely he registered Lilah slipping past them, disappearing through a door that led to the backstage area. Not that it would’ve stopped him from pulling Colin in for a kiss even if she had stayed.

The kiss turned into something more heated than he was aiming for, not that he was complaining. When he pulled back, he was sure he had a flush that was painfully visible even under the dim lights. “Um, hi.”

“Hi there,” Colin parroted back with a laugh. “Excited to see me?”

“Just a little,” Ezra grinned, eyes crinkling. He studied Colin’s face, taking in all the details he’d been missing for the last couple months. Colin had a goatee again, which Ezra didn’t even feel against his own mostly clean-shaven cheeks in his enthusiasm. His hair was slicked back saved for one charmingly rakish strand hanging over his forehead. God, he could blow him right then and there.

Apparently he said that last part out loud because Colin was chuckling. “I wouldn’t want to scar your bandmates like that.”

“They’ve seen worse,” Ezra smirked.

“I’m sure.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were here?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Colin shrugged. “I did give Lilah a head’s up, though.”

“I  _ knew _ she was hiding something,” Ezra pouted, mock frown knitting his brows together. He looped his arms around Colin’s neck, pressing the length of his body against Colin’s, letting the wall take their weight. “I’m glad you’re here, though.”

“Mm, shame we don’t have more time,” Colin’s hands had slipped under Ezra’s t-shirt, thumbs digging into a slim waist. “Maybe tonight…?”

“I can’t,” Ezra frowned for real this time. “We’re leaving for LA first thing in the morning. Probably just have enough time to pack after the show.”

Colin nodded in understanding. One of his broad palms trailed up Ezra’s side, rucking his t-shirt up. “I’m sorry I can’t be there.”

“No, it’s okay,” Ezra whispered, melting under his touch. “Your thing tomorrow, it’s important.” 

“It is,” Colin agreed. The hand that had been traveling up curled around Ezra’s ribs. “I’m still sorry.”

They were nose to nose when Colin brushed a thumb over Ezra’s nipple, eliciting a soft sigh that lingered in the nonexistent space between them. Between one breath and the next they were making out again, a giddy, silly sort of thrill running up Ezra’s spine. 

“Ezra!” 

They parted abruptly, neither having heard the sound of the side door opening nor Josh calling him. And not for the first time, judging by the look on his face.

“We’re up in fifteen,” Josh said pointedly before ducking back out.

The door clicked shut again, leaving them in the relative quiet of the hall.

“Well, then,” Colin said lowly, still slightly breathless. His hands came up to frame Ezra’s face as he placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “Guess this is goodbye, sweetheart.”

“No, no,” Ezra whined, a sudden panic marring his features. “You just got here.”

“I’ll be back in LA by Friday.”

“And I’ll be in San Diego by then.”

“God,” Colin snorted. “We really do have the worst timing.”

“No, this is not okay,” Ezra stepped back, grabbing Colin by the hand. “Come on.”

“Ezra…” But Colin let himself be led out to the alley, and then around back to the empty lot where the band’s van was parked. “Oh, boy.”

It was left unlocked and Ezra slid the door back, gesturing to the inside. “Get in.”

“Ezra,” Colin repeated, laughter threatening to bubble out. “This is crazy.”

“Look, who knows when we’ll see each other again,” Ezra stepped close, hands skimming up the front of Colin’s chest to settle on his exposed collarbones. “I’m not letting you leave until you’ve fucked me.”

Colin bit his lip, hesitant, gaze darting between the vehicle and Ezra. 

Ezra tugged him forward by the shoulders until Colin’s leg was between his own, pressing his half-hard length against Colin’s thigh. “Please?” 

Colin groaned. “Alright.”

Ezra didn’t fistpump but it was a close thing. He ushered Colin into the first row, sliding the door shut behind him as he clambered into the space between the front seats. Thank god fifteen passenger vans were so roomy. 

He settled on his knees, deft fingers already working at Colin’s zipper.

“Get right to it, don’t ya?” Colin said with a smile.

“Yeah, I’ve sorta been thinking about your cock in my mouth for like, a really long time.”

“Shit,” Colin’s head fell back against the seat. “You just say stuff like that.” 

Soon he wouldn’t be saying anything at all, if he got what he wanted. Ezra parted Colin’s fly, pulling out his dick until it jutted out obscenely over the waistband of his underwear. As he stroked it a couple of times, from base to tip, Colin picked his head back up to watch. 

Ezra met his gaze as his lips closed over the tip, tongue dipping into the slit to taste the precum. Colin’s eyes were half-lidded, then fluttered shut when Ezra swallowed him in one swift motion. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, tangling fingers in Ezra’s hair. “I’ve missed you.”

Ezra would’ve laughed if his mouth wasn’t currently occupied. As it was, he only bobbed his head, cheeks hollowing as his nose pressed against Colin’s taunt stomach. 

The hand in his hair tightened and it went straight to Ezra’s own cock, straining against the unforgiving fabric of his pants. He popped the buttons, moaning in relief as he pulled his hard dick out. 

Above him came a litany of curses, vowels mangled by a thick Irish lilt. Ezra took it as a compliment. A whole new set of obscenities spilled from Colin’s mouth as Ezra pulled off.

He kissed the slick tip in apology before pulling off his boots and shimmying out of his tight pants, a task made more difficult in the confines of the van. “I’m not done with you yet,” he said, voice hoarse from his throat being used.

Finally naked from the waist down, he clambered into Colin’s lap, glad to see the other man had pushed his own jeans down to his knees. As soon as he was settled, he was dragged into a kiss, Colin’s tongue licking up the taste of himself.

Strong hands gripped his hips, then slid around to grab his ass, hard enough to bruise. Ezra moaned, nipping Colin’s bottom lip, clutching his shoulders as he felt the hot length of Colin’s cock brush against his hole, teasing. 

“Do you uh,” Colin sounded breathless, distracted. “Do you have something?”

“Like a condom? Shit. No.”

“Okay, how ‘bout lube, at least?” 

“Yeah, but not with me.” Ezra sat back, which only put more pressure on the aching dick beneath him. “I wasn’t exactly expecting a rendezvous, you know.” 

“There must be something in here,” Colin said, voice strained. 

“Mm, lemme see,” Ezra leaned over, one arm propped against the seat as the other searched underneath it. He remembered Lilah dropping something while they were on the road and of course, they never bothered to go through the trouble of fetching it. 

His ass wiggled in the air from the awkward angle, yet it must’ve been somewhat enticing to Colin, who rested a hand at the base of his spine, one finger just dipping into the cleft of his ass.

Ezra’s hand connected with something plastic and he yanked it out, holding it up in victory. “Yes!” It was the long lost jar of vaseline.

“Oh, thank god,” Colin groaned, plucking the container out of his grip, twisting the lid off, and dipping two of his fingers into its contents. “Come here.”

The jar landed somewhere on the seat besides them as Ezra pressed as close as possible, spreading his thighs until his cock was leaking onto Colin’s nice shirt. And his own, for that matter. 

It didn’t seem important though, not when Colin had his chin hooked over Ezra’s shoulder, one palm spread over his lower back, holding up the hem of his t-shirt, and the other slipping between his cheeks, finger circling his rim.

It was dark in the van, darker than the venue hallway. The weak streetlights shone through the windshield, having no hopes of reaching the back of the van where Ezra was facing. Not that he could focus on anything aside from the finger breaching him, penetrating him halfway before pulling out again, the process agonizing and not enough.

“Colin,” he whined, hands flexing in the leather backrest.

“Shh,” Colin soothed. “You’re tight, love.”

“Yeah well, it’s been a while.”

“Me too,” Colin admitted as he dropped a kiss onto Ezra’s ear, the only spot he can reach from this angle. 

As a second finger joined the first, Ezra relaxed more fully against the other man, rubbing his face against the side of Colin’s, wanting to feel the scruff he didn’t earlier. He wished they had more time together. Enough to go back to a hotel. Enough for a couple rounds, at least. He didn’t realize how much he missed Colin until now, and all too soon he’d go back to missing him.    

“Fuck me,” Ezra sighed, lazily pushing back against the fingers, now three of them, thrusting into him. 

Wordlessly, Colin gripped him by the hips, positioning him over his hard cock. 

On his knees like this, the car ceiling just brushed the top of Ezra’s head. He clutched Colin’s shirt at the shoulders, staring down at him as he sank onto the considerable length. Halfway in and he couldn’t hold in a whimper, raising on his haunches again until it was just the tip, then sinking back down. Again and again until he was fully seated.

Colin was quiet saved for the harsh breaths through his nose. His bottom lip was trapped between his teeth, his gaze never leaving Ezra’s. He was holding onto Ezra’s hips just a little too tightly. 

Ezra liked it. It grounded him. That and the slight burn from the sudden stretch, which was already fading into the background as he bounced in Colin’s lap, the sounds of their grunts and flesh meeting flesh obscene in the vacuum of the vehicle. 

“Don’t stop, baby, don’t stop,” Colin babbled, hips thrusting up to meet Ezra halfway. 

“I’m—” Ezra never got to finish his thought as his view changed without warning, finding himself thrown across the row of seats, one leg braced on the floor while the other was pressed against the backrest.

Colin slotted between his knees, guiding his cock back into Ezra with one hard shove that had Ezra throwing his head back, crying out. 

“Ah, fuck, fuck,” Ezra squeezed his eyes shut, the familiar pleasure building in his balls, curling his toes. 

Colin fucked into him relentlessly, hair falling out of its careful hold to join the one rakish strand over his forehead. He fell forward to brace his hands on either side of Ezra’s face, pushing in deep enough to have Ezra gasping, hands thrown up above his head, clutching the edge of the seat.

“Colin, please, I—” 

“Come on, baby,” Colin cradled Ezra’s face with one palm, thumb sweeping over a heated cheek. “Come on.”

Ezra arched his back, coming untouched over his stomach, painting halfway up his chest onto his rucked up t-shirt.

“Fuck,” Colin panted, hips stuttering, rhythm becoming erratic.

“Come in me,” Ezra said breathlessly. “Please.”

With a groan, Colin slammed in one more time, spilling into Ezra’s tight, wet heat.

 

* * *

 

“Where the fuck have you been?” Josh asked as he spotted Ezra up the alleyway. He was already stamping out his cigarette, holding open the backdoor.

They headed inside together, half-sprinting down the hallway. 

“Sorry, I uh,” Ezra ran a hand through his hair. Luckily, messy was his usual aesthetic. “I was saying goodbye.”

“Is that a different shirt?” Josh glanced at the oversized black t-shirt on Ezra, clearly something fished out a box forgotten in the van.

Ezra pretended not to hear him, bursting out onto the stage with enthusiasm. Lilah was already in place, guitar in hand as she raised a brow at him. 

He took a seat behind the drums, hiding his wince from both the soreness and the damp spot on his ass. 

The crowd was chatting excitedly, and already there were phones raised and pointed at him.

Lilah meandered close, speaking out of the corner of her mouth. “You just  _ had _ to wear white jeggings tonight.”

“They’re not jeggings,” Ezra stage-whispered back, eyes trained on the drumset. 

Soon Josh bounded on stage, taking his place as well. He took one look at Ezra, who was now clearly illuminated under the spotlights, and said, “You’re cleaning the van this time.”

“Let’s start the show, people,” Ezra insisted, although he couldn’t stop the grin from breaking out across his face. 

He got to see Colin. He was happy. And shameless. So fuck it.

“And a one, and a two—”

  
Let the show go on.

 

* * *

 

 

> _ I prefer a wet San Francisco to a dry Manhattan. _

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is all just fantasy, none of this ever happened, shhhh....


End file.
